The present disclosure relates, in general, to a sealing device, and, more particularly, to a compression ring sealing device with end gap control.
A typical compression ring is mounted in an annular groove of a piston that reciprocates in a cylinder bore and functions to seal against the egress of gases from the cylinder. This type of ring usually functions well within a continuous bore but is subject to xe2x80x9cclippingxe2x80x9d when the bore is interrupted by non-continuous portions of the bore, such as ports, scallops and gas passages. In the latter situation, the unsupported ends of the ring tend to flex into the non-continuous portion of the bore due to both ring tension and gas loading. When the ring is then forced back on the continuous portion of the bore in response to further movement of the piston, damage to the ring will quite often occur.
In order to overcome the above, a sealing device and method according an embodiment of the present invention includes a first and second ring, each of which are provided split ends. An arcuate lip extends from one end portion of the each ring and in an axial direction relative to the ring and projects outwardly from the face of the ring. The rings are disposed in an interlocking relationship with the second portion of the lip of the first ring extending within, and in a closely spaced relation to, the corresponding inner surface of the second ring; and with the second portion of each lip of the second ring extending within, and in a closely spaced relation to, the corresponding inner surface of the first ring.